<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were in Love by FerntheGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650446">And They Were in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerntheGay/pseuds/FerntheGay'>FerntheGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lots of dialogue, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Multi, i should be asleep, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerntheGay/pseuds/FerntheGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico didn't normally show people much love, even if he does love them. Will has probably noticed. (Aka solangelo oneshot I wrote at 1 am)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Were in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyy this could be bad idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico sat slumped against a wall, barely listening to whatever his boyfriend was lecturing him about.<br/>     "Oh my gods Nico, you have to tell people if you sprain your ankle! We're going to the infirmary." Will grumbled. Nico rolled his eyes.<br/>     "I'm fine!" <br/>     "I don't care, we're going to the infirmary. It should be empty now-"<br/>     "Trying to get me alone now, eh?" Will was kind of dragging Nico at this point, and practically dropped him.<br/>     "Be quiet or I might sprain your other ankle."<br/>     They arrived at the infirmary. It was empty, just as Will had predicted. Nico sat down on a chair, and Will looked at his ankle.<br/>     "Yeah, that's sprained," he said. <br/>     "Yeah Will, it's not like we knew that already," Nico said. He muttered something about overprotective boyfriends under his breath. <br/>     "Nico, I love you but-" Will said, before getting cut off by Nico, who went on to call him a dumbass and a paranoid doctor. Will went to go work on organizing, while Nico sat there, saying nothing but looking red in the face. He wasn't used to love. He had never had a boyfriend before. Before he could get too lost in thought, Percy threw open the door to the infirmary. Will mumbled something about how people don't knock. Percy had Annabeth with him, that was no surprise. Those two were always together.<br/>     "Hey Nico, we heard you were injured," Annabeth said.<br/>     "Yeah, we wanted to check on you!" Percy exclaimed.<br/>     "I'm fine," he said, dropping into a whisper. "But can you help me with something else?" The couple nodded. Nico took a deep breath, and blurted it out.<br/>     "When was the first time you said I love you to each other?" Percy and Annabeth were caught off guard. <br/>     "Uhmmm..I think.. the first time I told Seaweed Brain I loved him was when he helped rescue me from some Romans. I think." Annabeth said. She looked at Percy expectantly.<br/>      "I dunno," Percy said.<br/>      "Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed.<br/>      "I can tell you now if you like."<br/>      "..Okay that would be nice."<br/>      "Love you,"<br/>      "Okay, Seaweed Brain,"<br/>      "Hey!"<br/>      The two continued to bicker, but Nico walked over to Will. <br/>      "Hey, Will?" Nico asked nervously. Will smiled.<br/>      "Yeah?" <br/>      "So..." Nico stalled.<br/>      "What?"<br/>      "Love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alrighty tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>